


With The Wind At My Back

by Tashilover



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Time Travel, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: Wash didn't expect to look so young.A time travel fic. UNFINISHED.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lost the drive to fully flesh this out, but didn't want to erase what I had here. Enjoy!

Good lord, he didn't expect himself to look so goddamn young.

It probably helped he didn't have his scars anymore. The lateral scar across his nose was gone. The one by his eyebrow, his cheek and his chin were all gone. His torso was missing all its burn marks, knife cuts, his gun shot wounds, and his stretch marks. His nose never looked like it's been broken once. His fingers were all perfectly shaped.

Most telling, he didn't have his implantation slot.

He kept touching the back of his neck, expecting to feel that familiar harden portion of skin and the broken AI slot, but it was gone.

And yet Wash could still feel it _burning_. Even long after they pulled Epsilon out of his head, the implantation point felt like a constant bee sting. He never complained about it, fearing Freelancer would try to use this as an excuse to find out what he knew, or worse- try to implant another AI in him.

Wash dropped his hand. There were other things he needed to asses about himself.

His freckles were a lot more prominant, surprisingly. So was his acne, unfortunately. And after a moment of prodding his mouth with his finger, he found he still had all his wisdom teeth. Fucking great.

His hair wasn't thinning out. Yet. This was a pleasant surprise. He wasn't sure what was going to come first: his balding or grey hair. He didn't think he was going to live long enough to see.

"How old are you?" Wash asked the mirror.

If Grif was here, he would probably say something like, "Are you actually expecting the mirror to talk back?"

It's amazing how easily their words and conversations came to Wash. As often as he was befuddled by the Reds and Blues, they never once failed to amaze him, to surprise him, to take everything he knew and twisted it on its head. He missed them.

Where were they right now? In basic training? Even if Wash decided to look for them now, they wouldn't be the Reds and Blues he knew.

No- that wasn't right. They would still be the same, bumbling morons who'd argue endlessly about whose turn it was to wash the dishes.

But Tucker wouldn't be the confident, capable soldier he came to be. Grif and Simmons would not have the same aggression or comraderie, Sarge would never admit his mistakes, Caboose would be...

Well, Wash had no idea how Caboose would be like, but he was sure like the others, Caboose too would be almost unrecognizable.

It felt like Wash lost another family. Did he have the right to bother them? Right now they were simple SIM soldiers, untouched by the scars of war. Did Wash really want to upset their lives due to his meddling? And what about Junior? If Wash did the wrong thing, the little alien could never be born.


End file.
